Another Answer 1 - Departure
by FinalRavenRhapsody
Summary: Kasumi Sumika, leader of anti-Corporation rebel group, Cortex, operates from a hidden base inside the jungles of South America. As their operation is compromised by GA (Global Armaments), a decision to stand against the tyrannical Corporations is made as an unlikely survivor of the Dismantlement War is chosen to wield the Armored Core NEXT in a bid for the cause of world reform.


_"It was the death of a legend and a mass pilfering of technology"_ ~ Emil Gustav

Armored Core: Another Answer

Departure

Act 0: Prologue

"Since the beginning of time, humanity has struggled for power, often disguised by self-righteousness. The sins of the past have left the world a broken, empty shell of its former glory. With the change of each season, new ambitions sprung forth as well as new devices which sought to reinforce these beliefs. For some, there was little room for personal values, benevolent or otherwise. There were those who were taught to believe that they had found purpose within greater entities beyond themselves. These entities were the driving force of the world's nations as well as the dwelling place of enterprise and human ambition. In this world, the secular will of man embodied itself within authoritative, economic and martial forces known as 'Corporations'. Tirelessly, under the guise of their own unique vision, these Corporations fought to establish themselves as the primary superpowers of our world. In the end of their struggles, there were only a handful of 'survivors'. Many were prosperous, too many were lost. Such is our history, yet I believe that it is not the forces of primitive evil that shall determine the fate of this world. Our world's fate truly rests within those who protect and preserve what fading light remains. There once existed a rare breed of warrior, the likes of which was originally appointed to enforce the will of even the darkest of Corporation. Many years ago, these soldiers tended to the needs of Corporate growth, whether the need was noble or otherwise. Tranquility became turmoil and countless nations, who opposed the Corporations, were brought to their knees. However, I only speak of those who sought reform and provided hope to our broken world, even amidst the greatest darkness. I believe that those who have broken free from the lies of Corporate dictatorship and crush its evil with truth shall return. These warriors are all but lost among us, but I believe they are merely at rest. Amongst this moral bankruptcy, our need for their reformation has grown." The man speaking paused his story, looking down at his daughter of 14 years of age who had just begun to soak in his blunt words.

"This is our world. Does this scare you?" Questioned the man

"Why?" The man's daughter asked puzzled as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The man's was known as Professor Jarnefelt. He had a tradition of sharing his philosophies with his daughter, Fiona. He blew out the candle which provided light to the small room. Although a man of the Corporations, Jarnefelt never released himself from his simple upbringings and preferred natural candle light within his house above all others. He gave one final glance at his daughter, now asleep. Her naïve free-spirited mind did not cope well with such a dreary story.

"You were always compassionate; see to it that no one changes that. You are the warrior's greatest source of strength. For it is those like you who shall shine through in their darkest hour. In the end, a man rises, a man falls, but the fruit of what he stood by, his trials, his character; They will determine the legacy he chooses to leave for himself 'warrior' or not."

As Jarnefelt left the room, he reflected upon the possibility of a new movement of Corporate ambition; A war in which he felt would shake the boundaries of his daughter's fragile existence.

Within the following years, tension between the Corporations increased, as the aging professor had predicted. During this capricious time, special measures were taken by each of the six major Corporations to forge a new breed of soldiers, who would utilize the latest weapons of Corporate warfare. These weapons were known as "Armored Cores", large, humanoid mechanical weapons, operated manually by a pilot. These pilots were trained under extraordinary conditions in order to compensate for the Armored Core's high operating speed and power output. As the earth's population increased, natural resources began to grow scarce and each Corporation sought to achieve a new world order through their own military dominance. The ensuing conflict became known as The National Dismantlement War. The war served only to accelerate the earth's deterioration. During this time, each Corporation began to create a new, superior Armored Core design using a new abundant energy source known as Kojima energy, named after its creator Atsushi Kojima. This successor to the original Armored Core was known as the "Armored Core NEXT". The Corporations assigned elite Armored Core pilots to utilize the new weapons of profound force.

The pilots were known as Ravens. With the NEXT as the Corporation's primary force, the war ultimately ended in a stalemate and a new world order was established known as the Pax Economica (lit. Economic Peace). During the following years, the Pax Economica proved to be a shallow entity of peace. The Pax slowly formed into a dictatorship which forced humanity into Corporate colonies. The mass migration of humanity eradicated much of the world's known civilizations imprinted by mankind over the course of its history. In response to Corporate tyranny, a secret resistance force was established by an elite Leonemeccanica military strategist who defected in order to bring the Pax down to its knees after discovering of its true intentions. The Raven rallied soldiers, and citizens alike who sought reform from each of the Corporations. Through the efforts of the Raven and her accomplices, she escaped the grasp of the Pax and the resistance group known as Cortex was created. Due to the abundant knowledge of the Raven's recruits, Cortex obtained a plethora of Corporate data and managed to steal two of the Corporation's NEXT frames. As Cortex progressively grew, the Raven assumed responsibility in training young mercenaries in regards to operating as well as familiarizing them with NEXT technology in ways that the standard Corporate military could not. Cortex also held the elite training exercises that prepared the mercenaries for NEXT combat. Cortex had access to far more data than any one given Corporation regarding this technology due to their extensive reconnaissance efforts. The resistance force was still small enough to remain under Corporate radar. Very few succeeded in the training process yet many were called. Among the individuals under Cortex's ranks, Professor Jarnefelt and his daughter Fiona were also brought in shortly after its formation.

_"This power can bring about the end or a new beginning."_ ~ Kasumi Sumika

Chapter I : act I

Five years have passed since the formation of Cortex and a young recruit had caused an uproar within the study hall of Cortex's South American base.

"This is all useless! How can we lead this world to prosperity when we've got our heads buried in this crap?!" Shouted the recruit

The restless student had grown weary of Cortex's mundane studying schedule and had begun to aggravate his colleagues. The Cortex training base was deeply situated within the Nicaraguan jungle, concealed by the still-lush trees. The recruits were all situated in a large room featuring makeshift bleachers and a small chalkboard at the front of the classroom. The bleachers had expanded upwards increasing in distance from the center. A young man in the far-right corner observed the rowdy student very carefully from afar, almost out of curiosity.

"He isn't going to make it." said the young man as he began to lose interest in the spectacle.

The young man's name was Raian Vernham, a recruit with the least amount of background information provided to cortex. His appearance was uncanny compared to those who were recruited from other Corporations with slightly longer hair than most of the recruited trainees. Vernham had possessed a broad range of knowledge in the fields of mechanics as well as the newly developed Kojima energy. Surprisingly, he had openly shared this information with his peers. His knowledge in the mysterious Kojima technology had baffled even the most prestigious of Cortex's recruited scientists. The scarce background information traced Vernham's history back to the now-defaced Shanghai Colony. There, he was rescued by Cortex forces following an indiscriminate scorched-earth operation executed by The Bernard and Felix Foundation (BFF). On the opposite side of the room sat a second recruit, one of a quiet disposition who stood out as well as Vernham only slightly shorter than he and was of mixed Native American descent.

"Idiot" said the second young man quietly to himself.

The second young man was of similar background to the first, he was brought in by Cortex shortly after an infamous attack on North American soil known as the "Rhode Incident". His name was Darius Vasir. The equally mysterious young man was born and raised in the GA operated Neo Rhode colony on the East coast of North America. Two years ago, his life was shattered by the events of the attack. It was believed that Rosenthal had sought to compromise the defense installations on North America's East coast. The heavily fortified Rhode colony was the primary target for Rosenthal's latest tool of war; A NEXT emanating with Kojima energy. Rosenthal took no prisoners and killed all of its inhabitants. Evacuation transports were deployed to rescue survivors which had shortly been destroyed during the onslaught. Miraculously, he had escaped from the crossfire of Global Armaments GA and Rosenthal forces. The image of a six-winged NEXT employed by Rosenthal continued to haunt his mind. The entire attack was uncalled for and out of line with any of the Pax's governing laws. All commanding forces of the attack mysteriously disappeared and the Raven piloting the NEXT, Leonhardt, was branded as a criminal. Vasir came across Cortex forces sometime after he had escaped from the attack. His underlined goal was to reshape the world by means of the Corporate forces in order to make amends for the injustices his nation had faced during his short life. Interestingly Vernham had managed to overhear Vasir's remark and glanced at him.

"Ha, that just about explains it all." Remarked Vernham quietly to himself as the man continued his outburst.

"We should just throw the rejects out already and find the ones we're looking for already! I mean, why should we hide in this hellhole? We've stolen the power of the almighty NEXT and it's here at our disposal; Two no less! I don't even think a single one of you even has the guts to operate the damn thing, so why are we wasting our time with all of you cowards?!" continued the recruit

The man was clearly attempting to antagonize the crowd with his burly physique as most others were timid and gangly in comparison. This was common among the current batch of recruited students mainly due to the fact that Cortex was primarily searching for scientists and R&amp;D operatives to assist from behind-the-scenes as supposed to combat operations at the time.

The boisterous young man was one of the first "soldiers" Cortex had recruited for the sake of boosting their future oppositional strength, an investment which had clearly failed according to their standards. His name was Butch Orveston, a man of outstanding physical aptitude who was recruited by Cortex from a GA American correctional facility located in Nicaragua. Ovreston would frequently attend fighting matches within the local underground fighting chain. His frequent victories allowed for him to make a living as well as make a name for himself among the chain. His frequent success rate and reputation lead him into granting himself his own self-appointed alias: "Champion Champs". Things went awry for Orveston, however, as his increasing popularity made him a menace among the natives, often vandalizing the neighborhoods of his competitors. As a result, a covert team of GA forces were sent to investigate. GA forces located the chain's headquarters and shut down all of its operations. The leader of the GA squad was able to locate Orveston's unmistakably large figure and tranquilize the giant using four lethal doses of fentanyl. He was promptly incarcerated and sent to a nearby correctional facility under maximum surveillance.

The local militia had located the prison and led an attack upon it in order to release fellow militiamen who had been imprisoned there. As the attack ensued, the GA forces stationed there were overrun by the fierce guerrilla tactics used by the militia. Soon after, the prisoners were released and the building was set aflame. Orveston then proceeded to take the lives of the GA and the militia indiscriminately. Cortex however saw fit to recruit Orveston and convert him to their cause. A Cortex reconnaissance chopper was in the area during the time and had witnessed Orveston killing countless militia soldiers with his bare hands while the facility was engulfed in flames. Following this ordeal, the Cortex chopper landed to investigate. The reconnaissance team was lead by none other than the founder of Cortex herself: Kasumi Sumika. Sumika was a daring and bold character as well as a natural leader who always saw to the well-being of her fellow operatives. Her long, jet-black hair and authoritative disposition endorsed these characteristics. The only survivor of the ordeal was Orveston, who had lost consciousness and was barely holding the life that his countless wounds were trying to snatch away. Sumika felt compassion for the young man and sought to recruit him and bring under him her wing. During his initiation at Cortex, he committed various disciplinary violations and seemingly showed no gratitude for his savior, Sumika. Regardless, Orveston was enveloped in only compassion as he was nursed back into health. A warmth he had never seen in his life. Cortex bore no similarities to the cold existence of Corporate life. Corporate tyranny had seemingly provided nothing for the lives of Orveston and his town. The damage brought forth by the negligence was already done. It became increasingly clear to all of Orveston's colleagues that he was noting more than a blood-thirsty monster, bearing little intellectual capability. His most recent outburst at Cortex headquarters however, was the last straw for Sumika.

Sumika had overheard Orveston's disruption and was preparing to detain him.

"This has gone far enough." Sumika thought to herself before receiving an interruption by one of her officers.

"Commander, we've received a distress signal from our reconnaissance team. They've successfully captured the GAN01, a demolition model, but they're being followed."

"Fools!" exclaimed Sumika. "They've brought 'em right to our front door!"

Just outside the hidden base, two damaged LAQLAQ helicopters transporting the stolen NEXT were seen two kilometers outside of the base. The base itself was situated in the center of the South American jungle only around 80 kilometers away from the nearest GA colony. Sumika proceeded into the classroom to address the recruits.

"Everyone, head for the shelter! This isn't a drill, we're under attack!" The majority of recruits scrambled for the shelter and amidst the confusion, Orveston manage to head toward the entrance of the base to get a better view. The students proceeded to rush out of the makeshift classroom and head into the long hallways which lead to the shelter. Vasir and Vernham instinctively stayed behind in order to observe the

"GA" remarked Vasir to Vernham

I've seen this kind of task force before. Normals and a troop transport. They're gonna use the troops to infiltrate while the Normals take up the perimeter. I'm not sure how many there are but they're planning something." replied Vernham

"How do you know all this?" Vasir asked

"I've escaped from them before. This should be no different. I'm on my way to the shelter. I'm sure Sumika has something up her sleeve." Vernham assured

" I see." replied Vasir

The GA troops stayed at a safe distance from the LAQLAQs in order to trick them into believing they had escaped. The Cortex transport had been outfitted with an Omer Science radar which was recently plundered by Sumika's personal reconnaissance squadron.

"We're not out of the woods yet! There's no way they've got a bead on us!" said the pilot

The first LAQLAQ pilot's made a careless mistake as the GA troops had already located heat signatures emanating from the jungle which had previously concealed Cortex headquarters.

"Where's the Raven?!" demanded the GA captain.

"We can deploy our Raven; however, we can't afford to activate primal armor out here." Responded the reluctant GA officer.

"Do I look like an environmentalist?" Responded the captain. "This place is going to hell in a hand basket anyways! Initiate primal armor!"

"U-understood.. Roadie! This one's all yours." replied the officer.

"So we're not gonna give a damn are we?" responded the NEXT pilot from within his cockpit.

"It's do or die out here! These dogs aren't getting away with our technology!"

The GA infantry begun preparations for its employed mercenaries' NEXT. The NEXT was stored in a large offshore troop carrier. The pilot was known simply by his codename "Roadie". Roadie was a middle-aged man of sound judgment who had only until now, begun to question GA America's ambitious motives.

"We don't know what lies ahead, be careful." warned Roadie's operator.

"No worries here, this is just the beginning." responded Roadie

"You were always a real reckless bastard." remarked the operator

Immediately the hanger hatch opened and the GA NEXT codenamed "Feedback" was deployed. Within the Cortex communications chamber, operators had discovered the enemy NEXT.

"This can't be! Jarnefelt! You have a choice to make" declared one operative.

Within the shadows stood the seasoned Professor Jarnefelt, clothed in a simple brown business suit which had been transferred from his previous occupation with the Corporations.

"It's time. But this may mean the end of Cortex" replied Jarnefelt headed towards the underground shelter

The enemy GA NEXT approached Cortex headquarters.

"You're closing in. Don't screw things up here. This is different from the usual assault mission." insisted the demanding GA operator.

"You take me for a rookie… Don't worry about this old fool." Roadie replied

The NEXT was a GAN01 SUNSHINE model which was a large and bulky bi-pedal design. "Feedback" was equipped with state of the art weapon arms capable of launching high-velocity ballistic bazooka shells. As of late, GA had begun issuing heavy, shell defense-oriented frames for both normal and NEXT Armored Core units. Feedback's weapon load out was ideal for snuffing out the Cortex forces that had stolen several of each Corporations technology underneath their radars thanks to extensive espionage efforts. Their South American base had finally been discovered, and the situation had grown grim for Cortex.

"End of the line!" Roadie declared

He had acquired a lock on the two LAQLAQs using his NEXT's POPLAR01 high act missiles. Under the tropical jungle climate, a rain shower was underway as hull integrity of the damaged LAQLAQs had reached a breaking point.

"This… is the end. Sumika, forgive us…" pleaded the captain of the Cortex reconnaissance crew.

The LAQLAQs had suffered a fatal damage and commenced an emergency landing on the Cortex tarmac.

"We're not going to make it.. Drop the NEXT!" commanded the captain.

As the LAQLAQ's prepared to release the Polystarium alloy rope which had carried the NEXT, an additional missile had struck one of the transports and had dropped the NEXT prematurely. The resulting explosion had damaged the generator of the NEXT and caused a Kojima leak which rendered the unit inoperable. Orveston, who had daringly stepped out of the base and walked into the tarmac marveled at the mechanical creation which had crashed relatively close to his location. In response to its appearance, Orveston could say but one thing:

"Power…"

"Time is running short. We must find him!" Demanded Jarnefelt to his daughter

Without answering, Jarnefelt's daughter, Fiona, headed toward the bunker in order to locate the recruit who had been secretly chosen as the designated pilot for NEXT combat operations by Sumika. Since the beginning of the training program, Sumika had kept her eyes on the young man as his shaken past and prior combat experience had sharpened him into an ideal military asset. Her mind was set from the beginning. The time had come for Sumika to deploy one of the captured NEXTs to hold off the GA forces long enough for the Cortex personnel to evacuate to the colonies throughout the world which had secretly endorsed Sumika's cause. The professor and Fiona had entered the crowded hallway which consisted mostly of frantic recruits and security guards.

"Over there!" Shouted Fiona

The chosen soldier was none other than Vasir. Jarnefelt had grabbed the chosen soldier by the shoulder and guided him into a briefing room to explain the new development.

"This is your time. You have been chosen. Are you prepared to defend the future of humanity?" Jarnefelt asked

"I guess it goes without saying." Replied Vasir shrugging his shoulders

"Good. Keep in mind that you will be required to take lives in order to do this. I hope you understand that by doing so, you will rob them of their future. Are you willing to accept this?" he asked

"…Yes." Vasir replied

"Then it's settled. To the world, you are now an agent of the elite force which reigns as the dominant military superpower of the modern world… A Raven. There's no time to waste. Follow me."

The new Raven and the Jarnefelts pushed their way through the numerous crowds of people within the blank, white hallway and headed toward the auxiliary building which contained a large hanger. Meanwhile, the GA forces continued their attack and had begun to fire upon the facility.

"Not a single defensive placement installed. Are they naïve or stupid?" remarked Roadie as he entered the runway directly in front of the base

"Commander, this is Feedback. I have entered the targeted location's vicinity, however there's no sign of resistance. Our NEXT has sustained heavy damage in during that last scrap but I can recover it."

"The NEXT is finished, your new job is to snuff these vigilante criminals out!" Demanded the GA operator

"All respects due, I ain't in the business of defenseless bloodshed. Either I finished what I was hired for or I abort the mission. Call me what you will, but coward isn't in my job description. How about you?" Answered Roadie sharply

"I don't need to be lectured by a thug! If it weren't for us, your corpse would have been left to rot at the hands of Maggrib Liberation Front! Hmph, very well, were sending in our team to infiltrate the central building. As for you, this conversation is over!"

His current commanding officer, however, knew little about his past and simply antagonized him hoping that he would comply with his orders. Roadie pondered briefly upon the Corporations as well as Cortex's motives. Cortex held the same vision of reform which was dear to him many years ago.

"Truly, I've become my own enemy…" Roadie decided

Roadie despised the Corporations; however, he was indebted to them during the Maggrib Liberation Front's invasion of his home colony of Dunback. The GA forces saved the young Roadie's life. He was a wildlife hunter who was entangled into the attack. His survival experience deemed him suitable for GA's ranks. The large portion of the lower class of the colony was destroyed.

(Cortex Hanger)

Within the Cortex hanger, preparations were made for the newly pronounced Raven's first mission. The hanger was the storage area for two previously acquired NEXT units. Both units lay on their backs and strangely unconcealed in any way.

"No turning back now." Stated the professor to the Raven

"Standing before you are two of the worlds most feared engines of destruction. NEXTs. Both were acquired from separate Corporations. The first is of Rosenthal's design. It is the TYPE-HOGIRE frame, the weapon is a joint project by Rosenthal and Omer Science to create an extremely versatile NEXT. The 'White Knight Project'. Only a small number of this model exists" remarked the professor

The unit was a standard middle-weight bi-pedal design inCorporating a sharper, defined shape compared to the bulky GA unit. Upon viewing the unit, Vasir immediately recognized its design. It was the same design which had annihilated his homeland years ago. This unit, however was not equipped with the six barrel laser cannon which resembled wings. Immediately, memories surged through his mind which led him back to the loss of his family and loved ones.

"No." Vasir said slowly

"Something about that unit troubles the boy. He really was there…" said the professor

"I can manage. Just not with this one." Responded Vasir

"Is that so? How assertive of you. Then I suppose your only other option is the 03-AALIYAH frame. It is, simply put, the flagship model of the Rayleonard forces. Sharp, agile in design, at its current state, it would be ideal for your mission."

"Good." answered Vasir

Just outside the base, the GA forces sent a team of troops into the main building in order to seize control of it. The damaged NEXT, which had caught Orveston's fancy, was the least of GA's interest at the moment. Orveston had managed to remain undetected by the enemy troops as his figure was concealed by the large plume of Kojima energy which had leaked. Its current contamination levels weren't high enough to kill upon contact but as soon as Orveston stumbled into the cockpit the initial signs of Kojima contamination began to affect his mind.

"The power… It… What's happening to me?!"

The Kojima energy had an unusual effect on Orveston as it amplified his already strong physique, however what little intellectual ability he possessed began to deteriorate.

"This…. Enemy… Kill!" Babbled Orveston

Orveston had minor prior piloting experience with Normal units. Primal instinct had overcome his mind as he set his eyes upon the GA helicopters as well as the enemy Normal squad. Orveston gave a disgruntled battle cry and charged toward the enemy forces outside of the base's perimeter. Roadie had noticed that the NEXT several kilometers away on the adjacent side of the runway had begun to move.

"Is this a joke? They must be desperate.. These mercs are in over their heads after all!" remarked Roadie

Roadie took aim at the damaged NEXT that had begun an attack run at the GA blockade just outside the base.

With Roadie's first shot from his NEXT's high-velocity bazooka cannons, he had successfully blown off the left arm of Orveston's unit as it effortlessly continued its attack.

"No matter, they should be able to handle it." Decided Roadie as he continued towards the base

Orveston viciously charged at the Normal squad.

"Daaamn you!" shouted Orveston

Orveston engaged his units Quick-boost Propulsion System, causing a NEXT's booster units to ignite at higher concentrations for short bursts of speed at any given direction. The technique was referred to as "quick-boosting" as the technology's name implied. He boosted toward his first target and activated his unit's demolitions purpose DOZAR model blade and impaled the closest Normal unit through the cockpit using his right arm.

"S-somebody!" Cried the pilot before his units destruction.

The smoke rose from the fallen normal and obscured vision of the damaged NEXT. All the GA units could see was the glowing green eye of the unit standing just beyond the cloud. The image struck fear into the hearts of the squad.

"T-this guy's nuts! Kill him!" Shouted the captain of the squad

Orveston's NEXT crushed the fallen Normal below with its feet which triggered an explosion which further damaged the unit's legs and brought the unit down to its knees.

"Haha, idiot. Capture that NEXT!" Commanded the Normal captain

The three remaining Normals closed in on the damaged NEXT and attempted to capture it. Orveston was not through however, as his unit was equipped with demolition rockets.

"Kill!" cried Orveston

He blindly fired his unit's rockets and managed to disable another unit.

"Surround him! Take out his rockets!" Commanded the captain

"Engaging!" responded one of the pilots

The two Normals closed in on Orveston's unit and the captain boosted to the back of the unit and crushed the rocket launchers with his Normal's fists. The second normal then destroyed the head of the NEXT. Orveston was compromised as the Normal squad prepared to retreat with the downed stolen NEXT.

"Take the NEXT. We'll keep the pilot as well. We're don't know anything about the facility and we're definitely not finished here but we need to return this NEXT" Ordered the captain

"Understood" responded the unit as it grabbed the NEXT

"N..nooo.." Said Orveston as he lost consciousness

Meanwhile at the base, Roadie waited within his NEXT as the GA troops stormed the base. Within, Jarnefelt coaxed his daughter.

"All we can do is hope for our new hero. Fiona, don't be afraid." said the professor soothingly

_"There are many designs, yet they're all made for the same purpose."_ ~ Raian Vernham

Chapter I: act II

"Secure this building! Leave no stone unturned! Use deadly force if anyone resists!" demanded the infantry leader as they stormed the central building

The entire building, however, was completely evacuated as all of the occupants had moved toward the emergency bunkers located in the back of the central hallway. The bunkers led to an auxiliary hanger containing two of Cortex's custom NEXT carriers. One recruit within the bunker was ready to act against the GA attackers. He patiently waited right outside the entrance of the bunker for the slightest sound of the intruders. The recruit was none other than Vernham. Among the unsettling silence, Vernham waited.

"I still remember. You won't let me forget." Reminisced Vernham quietly

Vernham slowly readied himself. His combat experience was thus far, unmatched by the other recruits and was trained against many of the combat tactics employed by the BFF Corporation's "enemy nations". Stealth appeared to be his forte. Vernham was aware of where Cortex had stored their NEXT units and headed for the hanger. Vernham was also aware of the squad of troops who had the entire facility under surveillance.

"Can't give away my location or the location of the hanger... Sumika, I owe you one." Noted Vernham

Vernham was knowledgeable in Sumika's experimental security system which rendered all non-registered individuals as hostile. The system was remote activated and Vernham had the control module.

"This is it." declared Vernham as he was about to deploy the armed sentry cannons

Before Vernham could deploy the system, he considered a means to resolve the conflict without taking their lives.

"Hmph. Why stoop to their level?" Contemplated Vernham to himself

After slight reprograming of the system, the automated defenses activated, shooting non-lethal electromagnetic pulses upon the squad, rendering them defenseless.

One final soldier, was patrolling the hallway near Vernham's position and was approaching the shelter entrance after hearing the defense system activate. The soldier quickly detonated an electronics chaffing grenade in his immediate area and drew his firearm. Just then, Vernham sprung out from his corner and attempted grabbed the soldier's weapon. Unsuccessful, the soldier calmly shoved Vernham's arms to one side and drew back attempting to shoot Vernham. Vernham's body immediately flung to the wall as he kicked the firearm straight into the air with his right foot. A brief fistfight ensued; the fighting discipline of GA consisting of short, effective blows was faced against that of BFF, a self-defense-oriented form focused upon gaining control of his opponent. Before long, Vernham dodged several of the soldier's blows and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Running straight forward, Vernham's pushed the soldier's arm forward as he slid past him, tripping him and rendering his right arm broken. Vernham lifted him from the floor and held a knife against his throat.

"Your callsign. The real one. Now." Demanded Vernham

"B-bravo 4." Replied the soldier

Vernham immediately snatched the communicator from the soldier's uniform and addressed the rest of the GA infantry.

"All units, this is Bravo Four. We've been informed by command that the enemy is preparing to launch two NEXT units! We need to clear out of this facility." Declared Vernham

"Understood, regroup with Delta One. We'll blow this place straight to hell!" Replied the squad leader

"T-two NEXTs?" Questioned the shocked, detained soldier

"What I speak of his true, If you want to live, get out of here. We're more than prepared to defend ourselves here. I'm giving you a chance to survive this, don't make me do something I'll regret." Warned Vernham

"Rebel scum like you are in over your heads! Mark my words; next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Answered the now-unarmed soldier as he retreated.

"Typical GA..." Remarked Vernham as he headed toward the hangers

"Sumika, everything's going according to plan." informed Vernham

"Very well, the choice is yours." replied Sumika cryptically

(Cortex hanger)

Within the hangers, Vasir was preparing his NEXT for combat within the Rayleonard unit's cockpit.

"I'm ready." declared Vasir sternly.

"Believe me, you'll never truly ready yourself for something like this. But I appreciate your spirit. Fiona will oversee your actions and provide communications support during the operation. By now, the GA forces must have seized the central building by now." calculated Professor Jarnefelt

"What about the hanger?" Questioned Vasir

"One requires special clearance to unlock the Agetec alloy which enforces these walls. If one doesn't possess such clearances, they don't enter, simple as that. We're safe here but in any case, deploy the NEXT." ordered Jarnefelt

Sumika has taken advantage of the situation and evacuated our trainees through the caves. So its just the three of us." Jarnefelt remarked

"It's the exact same thing as the simulator. Kojima drive online, fire control system activated, stabilizers calibrated, all systems green." Declared Vasir as his NEXT unit rose to its feet

A small hatch at the top of the hanger was opened and light shined through the previously dark hanger.

"This is Darius Vasir. Commencing operation."

Vasir's NEXT activated and the eyepiece of his unit's head gave off a crimson glow upon his black NEXT. Black and red were the flagship colors of the Rayleonard military force and Cortex had not desired to change these colors as they would be required in the event of a covert operation. Vasir's boosters ignited and the NEXT flew out of the hanger and into the battlefield.

"What in..?" Questioned Roadie as spotted Vasir's NEXT from across the runway

The GA infantry exited the abandoned facility to discover that Vernham's warning was true.

"Heh, so it wasn't just a bluff." Smirked the disarmed GA soldier

"Regroup with the carrier! We don't stand a chance against that unit. Leave it to Roadie!" Ordered the captain

Within the Cortex hanger, Fiona Jarnefelt operated a communications station at the rear of the facility

"R-raven, this is your operator speaking, We've confirmed an enemy NEXT and a small squad of Normals just outside of the perimeter. Draw their fire away from our facilities!" Commanded Fiona timidly

"Understood." answered Vasir

At that moment, Vernham abruptly entered the hanger and headed toward the vacant NEXT unit.

"You! What do you think your doing? You aren't cleared to operate that thing, This isn't a game!" Shouted the professor

"Professor, I don't have time for formalities. Your little star performer doesn't stand a chance out there on his own. The facility has been cleared of enemy units. You can thank me later." Replied Vernham

"Then I trust the security system was successfully planted? Your operation of this NEXT was not a part of you objective. Now leave this place and evacuate into the caves with the others at once!" Demanded Jarnefelt

"They're gone now but I had no intention of leaving. You see, the enemy's strength not only lies in numbers. They've enlisted a highly NEXT pilot for this operation as you're already aware. But his is of a much higher caliber from standard issue infantry. I know him." Replied Vernham

"And just what makes you think you have the means of thwarting this assault? Do you have any experience with mechanical warfare?" Questioned the professor

"If you can't take my word for it, then I'm sorry." answered Vernham as he closed the NEXT cockpit

"He knows how to operate it? Then I suppose there's no stopping him now… So be it. Fiona, inform the Raven that backup is approaching." ordered Jarnefelt as the second NEXT activated.

The young man's final words petrified the professor.

"Just who is he? Perhaps the Shanghai has given us more than we could bargain for." contemplated the professor

On the Cortex runway, Vasir begun his attack run against Roadie and the remaining Normal units.

"So they're throwing standard issue NEXT's at us? Normals! Burn this place to the ground, I'll handle the NEXT." Commanded Roadie as he charged into battle

As the squad of Normals closed in on the central building, the infiltrators prepared their retreat.

"We've confirmed, the enemy took most of their intel with them. There's nothing of interest here. You're cleared to destroy the enemy facility." Ordered the infantry commander

"Understood. Team, let's make this quick." Commanded the Normal squad leader as he led his units into the area.

Meanwhile, on the base perimeter, Vasir engaged his unit's quick-booster toward Roadie's NEXT and readied his unit's right shoulder-mounted plasma energy cannon alongside his left arm-equipped machine gun.

"Raven, our second NEXT unit has been commandeered by one of our operatives. Backup is on its way." Informed Fiona over a closed communications channel

"It must be him. I'm engaging the enemy NEXT" Replied Vasir as he initiated his NEXT's boost propulsion system and closed in on Roadie

"Defend yourself!" Shouted Vasir as he approached his target

"A bold move, but your turn is up!" Barked Roadie as he prepared to counter Vasir's attack

Vasir's NEXT soared above Roadie's unit as he unleashed a volley of machine bullets upon him. Roadie had sustained minor damage and quick-boosted away from the attack and responded by firing his unit's shoulder mounted advanced trajectory high-act missiles. Vasir stressed the energy capacity of his NEXT as he scarcely dodged the barrage. All the while, Vasir had managed to push Roadie's NEXT away from the Cortex facilities.

"I'm impressed, boy. But why throw your life away over something like this?" Questioned Roadie through the NEXT's communications device

"How are you any different?" Countered Vasir

"Tch, such a waste of young talent." Resolved Roadie as he re-engaged combat with Vasir

The Normals prepared to open fire upon the Cortex facilities. Suddenly, two of the Normal units were struck down by enemy fire emanating from the hanger building on the right of the Normal squad. The main cameras of the downed Normals were disabled by singular rifle shots given off by Vernham's HOGIRE NEXT.

"So it's true. Squad, they have another NEXT! Pull back and let Roadie handle them!" Ordered the hesitant Normal commander.

"Not yet." Declared Vernham as he accelerated his NEXT toward his enemy

As the Normals prepared to fire upon Vernham's unit, Vernham quick-boosted against the Normal's line of fire, activated his unit's laser blade and severed the legs of one of the Normals. The Normals were defenseless against the speed of a NEXT unit. Vernham then retracted his blade and aimed his rifle at two remaining Normals.

"This is your last warning. Leave. Or do you really wish to continue?"

"J-just do what he says!" pleaded the disable Normal pilot

"You coward! There's no place for you among our ranks!" Shouted the Normal captain

The Normal captain readied his bazooka and fired upon the cockpit of the severed Normal, killing the pilot. This act of betrayal on behalf of the GA commander infuriated Vernham.

"Fine then." said Vernham

Vernham reactivated his laser blade and swung against the cockpit of the Normal commander and destroyed his unit. The last remaining Normal prepared to fire, but was promptly destroyed by Vernham's rifle.

"Jarnefelt, the Normal squad has been neutralized. Commencing attack on the enemy NEXT." Vernham reported

"Good. Raven, reinforcement is approaching from the North. Push the enemy away from our facilities." Commanded Jarnefelt

Jarnefelt removed his headset to speak with Fiona.

"Get me an AMS readout on both of these pilots. They may be on the same caliber as the boy from Anatolia." Jarnefelt requested

"Understood… So far they're each operating their respective unit's at nearly 48% capacity. This is a record for first-time pilots." Fiona remarked

As the Raven continued his attack, Vernham's NEXT closed in from the facility to assist.

"Raven, can you hear me? We're gonna use a little teamwork here to take care of this AC. Just remember what we were taught, Raven. You don't hold any ties to the Corporations. Do what comes naturally." Vernham told the Raven

"Roger that." he answered

At that moment, both Cortex NEXTs engaged against the now outnumbered GA NEXT. Vernham prepared a volley of shoulder-mounted scatter missiles while the raven readied his NEXTs plasma cannon. Roadie attempted to boost away to gain distance despite his unit's slow speed. His attempts were futile as both Cortex pilots closed in and initiated their attack.

"You ready?" said Vernham

"Let's go" answered the Raven

The GA NEXT attempted to retaliate by firing off additional bazooka shells which failed to hit their mark. The Raven readied his unit's shoulder-mounted plasma cannon and fired upon the front side of his enemy's unit. Vernham then quick-boosted toward the side of the overwhelmed NEXT and severed the missile launchers on its shoulders. This triggered an explosion which caused the GA NEXT to lose its balance and trigger a temporary flux in its boosters. Due to the assistance of the enigmatic HOGIRE pilot and the cunning strategic force of the Raven, the enemy NEXT was brought to its knees. In a last retaliation effort, the grounded GA NEXT readied its cannons for a last volley.

"Command, this is Roadie. The enemy's got me on the ropes. I need to pull out of this.

"No" countered the Raven

Both Cortex NEXTs charged against the enemy and simultaneously readied their laser blades and destroyed the unit's weapon arms with one swift movement. Jarnefelt had monitored the entire battle from afar and was bewildered by the skill of both pilots.

"This was indeed more then I had hoped for." he remarked

"No, they're exactly what we need." commented Sumika as she entered the hanger

"I thought you had evacuated with the others." he questioned

"And miss a show like this? You gotta be kidding. Regardless, I think it's time we began." she sharply remarked

"Understood". replied Jarnefelt

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the Raven raised his units arm mounted machine gun and fired at the GA NEXT's head, destroying its primary camera. The Raven then prepared to deliver the finishing blow to his enemy using his NEXT's laser blade.

"You're mine." he declared

"There's nothing left for me in this life. Take it along with all of its sorrows." said Roadie

"Gladly." replied Vasir as he readied the finishing blow

Before the last attack was dealt, Vernham grabbed the Raven's NEXT by the arm, preventing Roadie's death.

"Raven, that's enough! Were not the 'bad guys' here! Roadie, this is your last chance. Leave this place. You don't need to fight for the sake of your worthless Corporation; but you can fight for what you believe in. But you're right, there really is nothing left for you here, Corporate lackey. But that doesn't mean you're worth killing either." said Vernham

"So it would seem. Thank you." replied Roadie as he prepared to flee the area

"You coward…" said Vasir to Vernham

"Jarnefelt, the mission is complete." informed Vernham, ignoring the Raven's comment

"Understood. Stand down and surrender the NEXT. Sumika has a job for you. As for you Raven, you tougher than I thought. You're with me." ordered Jarnefelt as he and Sumika boarded the two transports

"Roger that." said Vasir

Two Cortex transports entered the area and landed in the tarmac. Both the Raven and Vernham returned to Cortex head quarters and exited their NEXTs.

"Raven, good job." said Vernham.

Vasir simply looked back at Vernham almost expressionless, acknowledging his words. Both pilots then walked separate paths into the two transports in preparation for their equally uncertain futures.


End file.
